Fun in the Meadow
by Starstruckblondie
Summary: I actually wrote a FanFiction with the Twilight characters. Bella and Edward decide to have a little fun in the meadow. Fluffy Limes.


Edward's hand was laying over mine as we watched the stars in our meadow. The moment felt perfect. His hand squeezed mine gently. No matter how cold his hands were, I still felt a warm chill run up my spine.

He kissed my earlobe before whispering in my ear, "I really can't decide which is more beautiful, my love, you or the moon."

"Is that even a question?" I teased him.

"No, it isn't. You far outstrip the moons beauty. Where I come up with such preposterous thoughts is beyond me."

I blushed and rolled my eyes at him. Edward had this strange knack for making me seem much more beautiful than I really was.

He saw me roll my eyes, and caught my eye.

"I'm not joking." He said sincerely.

"Then you have a really bad perceptive of beauty." I gave him my most innocent smile.

"I don't think so." He smirked before grabbing my waist and pulling himself on top of me. He held his weight to his chest was just touching mine but he wasn't crushing me.

My breathing hitched and he smiled wider before kissing me gently. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes to gage my reaction. Carefully at first, he put his lips to mine again. My hands draped over his shoulders and pulled him closer, while he entertained my lips.

Deftly, he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in surprise. His tongue explored my mouth and I shivered. I loved the feeling of his cold tongue in my mouth. It felt like it belonged there.

If that wasn't enough of a surprise, his hands slipped under my shirt and started to trace patterns over my stomach. His cold touch made me shiver violently, and he pulled back slightly.

"I should stop." He muttered to himself. I groaned and he smiled at me.

"I really should. I got out of control and that wasn't safe." He looked at me pityingly.

"Screw safety, I want you now." I said with a surge of courage. I blushed as soon as I finished talking. He smiled at me before returning his lips to mine. With speed only a vampire could possess, he flipped us to where I was on top of him. His hands returned to tracing patterns on my stomach while he kissed up and down my neck. Soon enough, his hands returned to the hem of my shirt and tugged up. I leaned back and he pulled the shirt over my head. Eagerly, I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his shoulders. He shrugged it off and returned his hands to my bare back. I let him kiss my neck a few more times before he returned his lips to my mouth. My hands started to unbutton his trousers when we heard a rustling. He froze, before disappearing from under me. He was standing on the edge of the clearing and starring into the forest. It looked like he was arguing with the tree, but a closer look showed he was arguing with a mound of russet fur.

I saw a sparkling black eye look in my direction before bounding past Edward and to my side. There was a strap tied to its ankle that looked like it was carrying a pair of cut off jeans in it. It also looked like the oversized wolf was appreciating my lack of a proper top. Of course it was totally like Jacob to turn up at the wrong time and place.

"Well, go on and tell your pack what you found. Although I bet they already know and got a great view of my chest."

The wolf looked like it was smiling and nodding.

"Might as well give them a good view, then." I heard a snide voice behind me. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his teeth to my bra strap. I heard a rip and felt the fabric fall away in front of Jacob's eyes. I swore his eyes bugged before Edwards hands covered me up to a small growl from Jacob. Edward lowered his lips to my ear and told me Jacob's thoughts.

"He's not going to think about that around the others. He wants to keep that image all to himself, and I thought I'd give him a taste of what he can't have."

Jacob growled and leaned forward until his head was level with mine. I felt something wet and slimy touch my chest before he ran into the woods.

"Please tell me Jacob didn't just lick my chest." I whimpered.

"I'm afraid he did." Edward chuckled at the look of disgust on my face before handing me his shirt and leading me out of the clearing.


End file.
